The present application is directed to methods and devices for moving media sheets in an image forming device and, more specifically, to methods and devices for preventing and/or reducing transverse buckling of media sheets within the image forming device.
An image forming device, such as a color laser printer, facsimile machine, copier, all-in-one device, etc, includes a media feed system for introducing and using media sheets. The media feed system includes an input area where media sheets are initially placed prior to being introduced into a media path. A pick mechanism may also be located in the input area to contact and move a media sheet from the input area and into the media path. The proper functioning of the device requires that media sheets are fed reliably and consistently, as well as maintaining the proper timing between media sheets.
New image forming devices are trending towards lower cost, smaller height/footprint, and higher print quality. The smaller sizes have various advantages including that the devices fit within a smaller workspace and a reduction in shipping and packaging costs. In order to conserve space, a primary input tray and a multipurpose feeder may be located in the same general horizontal plane.